Until the End Katsuki Bakugo
by PixieBomb
Summary: Hey there my name is Pixie, welcome to my story. It's my first day of college and I'm excited to be here, and I'm excited to tell you guys my story. My whole life I've been in hiding, and after years of training I'm ready to become the best hero I can be! I won't hide anymore! Read on to find out what happens.
1. First Day

***Readers***

This story will not follow any of BNHA. This takes place in a college setting instead of high school. All of this is my own story. Everybody in this story is over 18. This may contain adult content in later chapters. Last but not least thank you so much for reading! :)

Monday 8am Mr Aizawa's classroom...

The class settles down into their seats. Mr Aizawa is up at the front of the class, alert and scribbling something on the board. The class looks at the board and it says "NEW STUDENT". The class starts to whisper amongst each other. Mr Aizawa silences the class and begins to speak. "Good morning everybody, today we have a new student joining us, she should be here shortly." everybody goes back to whispering. Whispers float around the room, wondering who she is and what she'll be like. Kaminari and Mineta are up at the front of the room with hearts in their eyes thinking about the new girl. The class suddenly turns silent, there's a brief knock on the door. Everybody is craning their necks to try and see the door. The door opens and in walks the new girl.

"Everybody this is Pixie. Thank you for finally joining us today."

The girl that walked in was stunning, nobody could help themselves but stare at her (Kaminari and Mineta especially). Her dark hair was flowing down her back, and with every step she took it's like her hair was swirling around her. Every small motion she made was like magic. She was wearing a fancy school uniform but it looked like alterations were made to it. She was smiling and when she started to talk everybody gave her their full attention.

"Hello! My name is Pixie. I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm very happy to be here. I hope we can all get along this year." She flashed a perfect smile and it was like the whole room ran out of air. She was captivating and devastating.

"Pixie thank you for being here. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?". Pixie stepped out front and center in front of the class and began to speak.

"I'm sure everybody here is wondering why I didn't tell you my full name. It's because I don't use my real name, I go by Pixie and that is all. I started this year late because I had some family things I needed to take care of. Last but not least, I'm sure you all want to know what my quirk is?" The class nodded in agreement. Pixie gave a sly smile and started to laugh. "Well I'm not going to tell you what it is, I'll show you." Mr Aizawa raised an eyebrow at Pixie and gave her a thumbs up and motioned her to sit down.

"Ok class I know you're all excited but today's lesson is tailored to Pixie a little bit. We're going to go outside and show Pixie how well your training has been going. Pixie will pick who sho would like to spar with. Everybody else will be randomly assigned." The energy shifted and everybody seemed to be extra enthusiastic. They knew nothing of Pixie's background, she didn't go to the academy like they all did so how did she get into this class? The class spilled out of the classroom, Pixie trailing behind. Nobody knew how to approach her just yet.

The class was lined up outside waiting for their fights. Pixie walked up to Mr Aizawa and whispered something to him. He nodded and she joined the class in line, waiting for her chance. Everybody went up and had their fights. Everybody was shouting and cheering. Pixie was smiling but it was an intense smile. Todoroki watched her, trying to figure her out. She seemed to be studying everyone. Everybody had their turn and their was only one pair left to fight. Pixie and Todoroki. They both walked up to Mr Aizawa and he gave them some ground rules for the fight. Pixie and Todoroki faced each other and shook hands. Pixie flashed him a devilish smile. Mr Aizawa looked over Pixie and Todoroki one more time, he leaned down to Todoroki and whispered "Good luck." in this ear. Todoroki looked at Mr Aizawa and tried to say "what" but before he could Pixie was off and running to her side of the field. Mr Aizawa yelled something and everybody started to cheer. The moment the class has been waiting for, to see what kind of hero Pixie is and now she's going to fight one of the strongest in the class.

Todoroki was confident, but curious. He didn't want to blow her away, literally. He was trying to think of the best strategy he could considering he has no clue of what she can do. Todoroki was standing their thinking to himself, not considering Pixie a threat. From across the way he could hear Pixie yelling his name. "Heyyyyyy Todorokiiii, are you gonna make a move or what?" Pixie started laughing and Todoroki looked at her confused, who is this girl? Todoroki decided he should just go into the fight head on and end it quick. As Todoroki started to run towards her, he suddenly stopped. She was still just standing there didn't even flinch when she saw him running. All it took was for him to second guess himself and now he was trapped. There was a slight pink smoke coming from Pixie and Todoroki covered his mouth. Maybe her quirk is similiar to Midnight. The Pink smoke started to twirl around Todoroki and Pixie was slowly walking over to him. Todoroki was trying to move but he couldn't, he felt paralyzed. This must be part of her quirk. The smoke was starting to get thicker and he knew she was getting close. He threw some ice in the direction she was walking towards him. It cut through the smoke and he could tell she was no longer there. He heard a laugh behind him and there she was, standing there staring at him, her eyes were pink now. "Silly Todoroki that isn't going to work with me. You can't beat me, only if I let you." She smiled wide and Todoroki's eyes lit up.

Within seconds Todoroki felt like he was suffocating. He fell to the ground, he couldn't hear the class anymore. Pixie knelt down to him and whispered something in his ear. The smoke started to clear and the class gasped at the sight of Todoroki on the ground. He didn't have any marks on him and neither did Pixie. Everybody looked confused. Pixie turned to face them, then Todoroki stood up. He looked a bit dazed. Pixie was yelling something to Mr Aizawa and then she shrugged and yelled "OK!". After Pixie spoke Todoroki went and walked a few feet back and just stood there. Pixie suddenly took off running right towards Todoroki, but he wasn't moving. In the matter of seconds Pixie was at Todoroki and made contact with his chest so hard that it threw him back . Everybody was in shock, except for Mr Aizawa.


	2. First Day PART 2

The match was over and Mr Aizawa declared Pixie the winner. The class still couldn't believe it. Mr Aizawa stood in front of the class, Pixie was at his side beaming with pride. Her first day and she had beat one of the strongest students. Todoroki walked to the other side of Mr Aizawa. He wasn't visibly hurt but he had a strange look on his face. He kept staring at Pixie, Pixie looked over at him and mouthed something. He nodded his head and looked at the rest of the class with this strange grin on his face.

"Does anybody have any idea how Pixie beat Todoroki?". There was complete silence. Nobody had any idea. Yaoyorozu raised her hand slightly, not knowing but with a guess of what it might be. "Well it has to do with that pink smoke that we all saw. Other than that I have no idea what happened." Mr Aizawa agreed with her and asked one more time if anybody knew what Pixie's quirk was. "Since none of you can figure it out I think I'll let Pixie explain the specifics of what she can do." Pixie took Mr Aizawa's place front and center, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"You were right Yaoyorozu, the pink smoke is a part of my quirk. The smoke you saw was actually Oxytocin, it's one of many endorphins that your body produces. I can manipulate the endorphins in my body and use them to my advantage. Right now the only endorphins I can control are Oxytocin and adrenaline. For those of you that don't know what Oxytocin is, it's basically the 'love drug'. When you love someone or lust for someone your body produces Oxytocin. Eventually with lots of training I could do even more." Everybody stared at Pixie in disbelief. Mineta popped up from the back of the class and said "So does that mean Todoroki is in love with you right now?", he fell to the ground with small tears in his eyes and whispered to himself "It should've been me". Pixie giggled while the rest of the class rolled their eyes. "He's temporarily in love with me. I hit him with a lot of smoke so the effects should wear off shortly, then he'll stop giving me those heart eyes." The class looked over at Todoroki and it almost looked like he did have hearts in his eyes.

Mr Aizawa dismissed the class but they hung around for a little before going off to lunch. They were all hanging around talking about the matches. A few girls went up to Pixie and asked her to eat lunch with them. Pixie and her new friends walked past Bakugo and Kirishima. Bakugo stared at Pixie as she walked off and scoffed. Pixie stopped and turned around to look at him. "What's wrong Bakugo? Are you mad you couldn't fight me?" Pixie walked closer to him and laughed. Bakugo laughed an intense laugh and said "Yeah because I wouldn't have let you win like IcyHot did." There was a fire burning in his eyes and Pixie got closer. Light pink smoke started to curl around Pixie and everybody stopped to stare. Pixie touched the ring on her finger and the smoke went away.

"Sorry Bakugo, I guess you got me a little excited." Pixie winked at Bakugo and ran back to her friends. Kirishima came up from behind Bakugo "Dude what was that?" Bakugo shrugged and started walking towards the building. He was walking behind Pixie and the other girls. He was trying to listen to what they were saying. "Hey Pixie how did you do that? You stopped the smoke so quickly!" The girls were asking so many questions and Pixie was trying her best to answer all of them. "Girls girls girls, I'll tell you a little secret. Do you see this ring on my hand?" Pixie flashed the ring and it was an intricate golden moon ring with a milky white crystal in the center of the moon. "This ring is a blocker. When I have this ring on I have the ability to temporarily disable my powers." The whole group gasped in amazement at the ring. "Why would you want that?" Pixie's face became serious and she turned to face all the girls. "I didn't tell you all everything that my quirk does. I actually have another quirk but it's quite an intrusive quirk." Pixie sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "I can read minds, but there's no way for me to stop without this ring. If I don't have this ring on I constantly hear everybody's thoughts around me." The girls looked at each and they all started to smile. "That's awesome Pixie, so you can read anyone's mind?!" All the girls started giggling asking Pixie questions.

Bakugo kept himself out of sight and when he heard what Pixie said he started to turn red. Does that mean Pixie heard what he was thinking earlier? Bakugo was embarrassed but trying not show it. Kirishima ran up to Bakugo "Hey where did you go? Are we gonna go get something to eat?" Bakugo flashed a death glare to Kirishima and started walking towards the cafeteria. Kirishima stood there watching Bakugo walk away and whispered to himself "Jeez, what did I do?" and ran after him.


	3. First Day PART 3

The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement, and talk about a new girl was spreading among the different classes. The girls were sitting at a table together everybody was trying to talk to Pixie and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Most of Pixie's life people have been drawn to her. She's not sure if it's because of her quirk or if these people actually like her. Pixie needed to take a moment away from everyone. She excused herself from the table pretending she needed to use the bathroom. With a slow pace Pixie tried to disappear with other crowds of students, hoping nobody would stop to talk to her. In the back Bakugo was watching Pixie with a confused look on his face. He couldn't figure out why he was drawn to her. He'd never dealt with feelings like this before.

Pixie finally found the front door, she pushed the door open and the warm air hit her face. She took a deep breath and skipped out the door. Pixie looked around and a few students were scattered and walking around. She noticed a shady spot with a bench and decided to sit there and gather her thoughts. She was used to dealing with hearing everybody's thoughts, but since she got the ring things have been so peaceful. Being in the cafeteria reminded her of what it's like to have too many thoughts crammed in her head. Although peaceful, it was weird not being able to look at somebody and know what they're thinking. Pixie took a breath and turned the ring off. Thoughts started to flood her but she closed her eyes and focused.

The thoughts were loud and scattered, Pixie was doing her best trying to find anybody she knew to focus on. She needed to try and strengthen this quirk but it was so hard. She opened her eyes and looked around for somebody familiar. She looked at the door to the school and saw Bakugo walking out the front door. Why was he out here too? The door opened again and out came Kirishima. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on what Bakugo and Kirishima were saying.

"Hey Bakugo I see Pixie over there, let's go sit with her." Kirishima was smiling and looking confident. Bakugo looked at Kirishima with heat in his face. "Why would we do that?" Kirishima put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder and said "Because dude, she's cool; and I'm pretty sure you have a crush on her or something." Kirishima laughed and Bakugo shrugged his hand off. "What the hell did you just say!?" Bakugo yelled. "Never mind, let's just go say hi. Come on Bakugo." Kirishima started to walk towards Pixie. Bakugo started to slowly follow Kirishima. How the hell did he know that?

Pixie opened her eyes and saw Kirishima and Bakugo walking towards her, but she already knew they were coming. She turned her ring on again, not wanting to hear anything else she wasn't supposed to hear. Her head was no longer foggy she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled big at Kirishima and Bakugo as they sat down next to her.

"Hey Pixie, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before my name is Eijiro Kirishima. You were awesome today!", Pixie smiled and shook his hand. Bakugo was on the other side of her and just looked at her without saying anything. "Sorry about Bakugo, he probably won't bite." Bakugo rolled his eyes and looked away. Pixie and Kirishima talked for a while, Bakugo sat there silent, not sure what to say. He'd never felt so nervous before. The next class was about to start so Pixie, Kirishima, and Bakugo all walked to class. Bakugo sat in the back and Pixie was a seat in front of him to his left. Bakugo was trying to figure out his feelings, still thinking about what Kirishima said to him and how she probably heard his thoughts, how embarrassing.


	4. First Day PART 4

It was nearing the end of the day and everybody was ready to jump out of their seats. It had been a long day full of exciting things. The class was just about to end when Mr Aizawa perked up and called out Pixie's name. "After class The principal would like to see you, so please stay here once class is over." Everybody started to look around trying not to stare at Pixie. Was she in trouble? Nobody could tell and Pixie didn't seem fazed, she was still sitting there with a warm smile on her face.

Class was finally over and Pixie sat in her chair patiently. Bakugo seemed to be taking his time, he wanted to be nosy and see if he could hear anything before he left. Kirishima walked up to his desk waiting for him so they could walk home together. Everybody had finally left class except for Pixie, Bakugo and Kirishima. Bakugo realized he wasn't going to going to hear anything so he left with a frown on his face.

"Alright Pixie lets go to the principal and have this meeting." Mr Aizawa stretched and waiting for Pixie to walk out the door. "Thanks Uncle Aizawa." Pixie flashed a big smile and started to walk down the hallway. Pixie had no idea what this meeting was about but she had a pretty good guess.

They walked into the office and sitting at the desk was Principal Nezu, Present Mic, and Midnight. Mr Aizawa and Pixie sat down facing the 3 teachers. "Pixie I'm sure you know why I asked you here after school." Pixie looked down at her hands and nodded yes. "Mr Aizawa I'm sure you are also aware, but while Pixie is here you must keep a close eye on her, for the protection of the school and for Pixie herself. There's a lot of bad people out there, with a big interest in Pixie. If her true identity were to be revealed... I don't need to tell you how that could end." Principal Nezu went to speak again but Pixie stood up before he could speak.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I have to say that everyday I am scared, scared of someone finding me. Ever since I was accepted into the academy I knew I had to get stronger. I knew that eventually I would have to stop hiding. I don't want to be afraid anymore, I can guarantee you I will be the best I can be. One day I will stop those that have hurt my family, and everybody in the world hurting because of these villains. Please give me a chance to show you, I won't let you down." Pixie bowed and Principal Nezu smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that Pixie, I know your heart is strong, and your quirk is too. But, there are precautions we must take considering who your father was and what he meant to a large group of people; people who wanted to follow his path of darkness. Those people have remained dormant but they are still looking for you. Just know we are watching you, for your best interest and ours." Everybody nodded their head in agreement and Pixie sat down. Pixie couldn't help but think to herself about how they didn't trust her. It was understandable, when your father was a super villain leading a crazy cult others tend to not trust. Regardless it didn't matter how justified anybody was for thinking that about her, it still hurt.

The rest of the teachers spoke for the next half hour about how they will be there for anything she needs, and all sorts of things but Pixie started to block it out. She was so sick of being pitied and being made out to be such a monster. She was a hero and that's all she ever wanted to be, when would they start believing in her?

Mr Aizawa and Pixie left the room walking in silence. Mr Aizawa was unsure of what to say to Pixie. He had been taking care of her since Pixie's mother had her accident. Even after so many years of raising her like she was his own daughter, he still had no idea what to say to her sometimes. "Do you want a ride home?" Mr Aizawa offered to Pixie before they got to the front doors. "No, it's OK uncle I can get home on my own. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Mr Aizawa watched Pixie walk out the door, wishing she accepted his ride so he would worry about her less.

Pixie made her way to the gates of the school and popped in her headphones heading towards home. A few feet up the street Bakugo and Kirishima were walking home in silence. Bakugo was trying his best to put off walking home for as long as he could. After a while Kirishima started to become suspicious why Bakugo was stalling so he caved and started to walk home. He didn't need Kirishima to say something else stupid. He also didn't want to admit he was waiting for Pixie so he could walk her home. Although he would never admit that was his intention anyway. He would just say it was a coincidence and he offered because she was going the same way. Kirishima started talking about something that Bakugo was half listening to. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with long dark hair walking on the opposite side of the street. She was walking with a quick pace and about a few feet back were two men staring at her from a bench.

Bakugo stopped in his tracks looking over there to see what was going on. Kirishima stopped too and joined Bakugo. "Hey why'd you stop?" Kirishima looked across the street at the girl walking. "Oh dude, that's Pixie over there!" Before Kirishima could finish his sentence Bakugo was halfway across the street. "Wait for me!" Kirishima yelled while waiting for a car to pass. The men on the bench started to walk towards Pixie so Bakugo started to pick up his pace trying to catch up to her. Pixie was still walking fast, eyes ahead clearly freaked out by those guys.

Just before Bakugo could get next to Pixie she stopped and turned around. 'Oh yeah, mind reading' Bakugo thought to himself. "So Bakugo, you think I can't take care of myself?" Pixie raised an eyebrow at Bakugo and laughed. "Well those guys looked gross and what kind of hero would I be if I wasn't here to save the day?" Bakugo half smiled at Pixie and she started to laugh. "You're funny Bakugo, but really thank you, I didn't want to make those guys cry when a little school girl punched them in the face." Bakugo laughed. Kirishima came up behind them, looking at them with a confused look on his face. "Flirting over here I see." Bakugo kicked him in the shin. "Ow, what the hell was the for?" Bakugo flashed Kirishima a look that meant death and Kirishima choked back a smile.

"Well boys thank you so much for coming to my rescue but I can't stand here all day. Would you please walk me home?" Pixie flashed them her best smile and puppy dog eyes. Who could resist?

It was a quick walk to Pixie's house. Kirishima had to hurry home so that just left Bakugo and Pixie. Bakugo wasn't sure what to do. He was going over it in his head what he should say, but nothing would come out. "Here we are, thanks for walking me home, and thanks for making sure those guys left me alone." Pixie smiled and Bakugo was trying his best to not blush. "Also Bakugo it's very interesting you know I could read your thoughts. Was it gossip going around? Did you overhear me, or did you just guess?" Bakugo started to sweat and Pixie laughed. "You don't have to answer that, I already know." Pixie winked at Bakugo and his face turned red. "So do you walk this way everyday?" Pixie asked Bakugo as if nothing ever happened. "Yeah why" Bakugo grumbled. "Well I was just thinking if you walk this way maybe we could walk to school or something, but that's up to you. I'll know your answer by tomorrow morning. Bye Bakugo." Pixie was off and running into the house. Why did she feel these butterflies in her stomach asking him that, talking to boys has never been so hard before?


	5. A Secret

The next morning Bakugo awoke to his mother yelling at him to wake his ass up because he was late. Bakugo half asleep still rolled over and looked at the clock. "Oh shit" he mumbled to himself, it was late. He got up slowly but then he remembered, Pixie. His eyes shot open and he started to get up quickly. Bakugo wasn't going to walk with Pixie but a text Kirishima sent last night made him change his mind.

Kirishima was texting Bakugo annoying things about Pixie asking what happened after he left. Bakugo wasn't going to entertain his stupid comments. The last text Kirishima sent said 'If you're not gonna make a move on Pixie, maybe I will. I'm gonna walk her to school tomorrow.", Bakugo read that and he was practically breathing fire. Bakugo texted back 'Why would should you like you with your dumb hair? Idiot." Kirishima texted back some smart ass reply but Bakugo just turned his phone off. I guess now I have to walk with her, Bakugo thought to himself.

Bakugo was rushing out the door, hoping Kirishima wasn't already at her house. His house wasn't far from Pixie's, but he wasn't sure what time she would be leaving. Bakugo was picking up his pace thinking about Kirishima with Pixie. Bakugo was close to her house and he could see her starting to walk out her door. He looked around and no sign of Kirishima. He slowed down, trying not to make it obvious he was running to her house. With no sign of Kirishima, Bakugo decided it was best to just keep walking. Maybe Pixie wouldn't see him as he strolled past her house.

"Hey Bakugo, wait up!", Pixie was walking quickly trying to catch up. Bakugo turned around looked at her and then continued to walk. "Um OK did you not hear me?" Pixie tapped on his shoulder, I guess she caught up. "I heard you, but I didn't care." Bakugo grumbled to her. Pixie furrowed her brow and stuck her tongue out at Bakugo. "Whatever", Pixie sighed. Pixie walked next to Bakugo in silence, she was tempted to read his mind. It was probably best not to hear his thoughts, and it was rude.

"So Bakugo is it really a coincidence you're walking this way or were you going to walk with me to school?", Pixie smirked at Bakugo and he frowned. "I always walk this way, don't flatter yourself idiot." Pixie looked at him trying to figure him out. After hearing his thoughts the other day, why was he acting like this now? Pixie was staring off into space trying to make sense of things when she was snapped back to reality.

"Hey idiot, are you gonna pay attention to where you're walking? You're gonna trip and I'm not gonna help you." Pixie looked back over at Bakugo and tried to say something sarcastic but before words could come out she tripped over a large crack in the sidewalk. Pixie fell and scraped her knees. Bakugo looked back at her, snickered to himself and kept walking. It was one of those 'I told you so' moments.

Pixie got up and dusted off her skirt. 'Jerk' Pixie mumbled to herself. Pixie could now see the school around the corner and Bakugo was picking up his pace trying to get to school. I guess it was a little later than she thought. Second day and I'm going to be late, again. Pixie thought to herself. Pixie started to pick up her pace and was was almost next to Bakugo. She didn't bother trying to talk to him, he was a lot nicer yesterday, what happened?

There was a few minutes left before class started. Pixie ran into the door, trying not to be late again. Pixie was just outside the classroom door as the bell rang. Dammit, late. Pixie slowly walked into the room and everybody turned to look at her. "Sorry Mr Aizawa." Pixie whispered. He waved his hands at her seat and gave her a look.

The rest of the day flew by, Pixie's head was swimming. It was almost time to go home and Pixie couldn't wait. She looked over at Bakugo who had a frown on his face. What was his problem? Pixie thought back to yesterday and how Bakugo was being so nice to her, and how his thoughts were. None of it made sense, maybe this is how he is all the time? Pixie was lost in her thoughts right up until the last bell rang for the day. Pixie left her thoughts and started gathering her things. Bakugo was the first one out of the classroom. Kirishima started to follow him but then he looked back at Pixie.

"Hey Pixie, you wanna walk together?" Kirishima came up to Pixie's desk with a big smile on his face. How could this guy be friends with someone as negative as Bakugo? "I don't think Bakugo wants to walk with me." Pixie said matter of fact and Kirishima laughed. "I don't think Bakugo even likes walking with me, and anyway he already left it'll be just you and me" Kirishima smiled and held the door open for Pixie.

Pixie walked with Kirishima and was pretending to pay attention to him talking. Maybe Bakugo was acting this way because Kirishima was his friend. It was like bro code or something. Pixie had convinced herself that's what it was, but she wasn't happy about it. It was like they called dibs or something. Before Pixie could think she started to blurt out words. "What the hell is Bakugo's issue?" Pixie said to Kirishima and he looked at her surprised. "Oh Bakugo is just who he is. He can be intense sometimes but he means well... mostly." Kirishima whispered the last part. Pixie furrowed her brow, thinking hard. None of it made any sense.

Kirishima and Pixie arrived at her house. She had forgotten all about Bakugo and was enjoying her conversation with Kirishima. "So Pixie I know you're new to school but are you also new to the city?" Kirishima said with a hopeful smile. "Well relatively new, I've lived here almost 6 months now, but I was just living a few towns over." Kirishima smiled wide at Pixie. 'oh great was he gonna ask me on a date?' Pixie thought to herself. "Well great this weekend the class is going to the mall, trying to get inspiration for better hero costumes, or something like that. It would be awesome if you could come." Pixie smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, good he wasn't asking me on a date. "I'd love to do that, thanks for inviting me!" Pixie and Kirishima said goodbye and Pixie walked through the front door.

When Pixie entered her house her mother's room was open. She peaked inside and saw her mother blankly staring out the window. Pixie slowly walked away from the door, not wanting to disturb her mother. As Pixie walked to the kitchen, she heard the door softly close. Ever since she had her accident, she couldn't talk and she didn't want to be around anybody. Most of the time she didn't even get out of bed. Pixie felt bad for her mother, she had heard her thoughts many times and they gave her nightmares. All her mom ever thinks about is the accident, like she's stuck in time. Pixie looked at the door one more time and sighed before going up to her room.


	6. A Secret PART 2

Class was over and Bakugo couldn't wait to get out of class. The presence of Pixie was putting him on edge. what was his problem? He was freaking out over a stupid girl. He figured if he was the first person out of class then he wouldn't bump into Pixie walking home. He thought to himself how he should wait for her and walk with her, but he quickly shook that thought from his head. He was stuck in his thoughts when he heard a big laugh from Kirishima behind him. He looked back and there was Pixie and Kirishima. Pixie was smiling at Kirishima and Bakugo started to feel his temperature rising. Bakugo started swearing to himself softly and a few people rushed by him, trying not to look at him. He did look a little crazy, he felt crazy.

Bakugo rushed out the school doors, feeling a bit betrayed and annoyed, mostly annoyed. He wanted to eavesdrop and see what they were talking about, but he just kept going trying to push the thought out. Bakugo kept walking, he had put his headphones on, trying to drown out the intrusive thoughts about Pixie. He could feel someone's presence behind him, it can't be her can it?

"Hey Bakugo, you didn't wait for me?" Bakugo turned around and it was Kirishima's face. Bakugo shrugged and kept on walking towards his house. "Alright well whatever dude, since you didn't walk with me I walked home with Pixie. I think I'm gonna walk with her all the time, she's nicer than you and a lot prettier." Kirishima started laughing and Bakugo clenched his fist.

"I don't care what you two idiots do." Bakugo yelled towards Kirishima and slammed his front door. Bakugo stormed up to his room, ignoring his mom and whatever she was yelling about. Bakugo was stuck in a dilemma of trying to stay away from Pixie, but he also didn't want anyone else, especially Kirishima near her. Something about it just made his blood boil. Bakugo punched the pillow on his bed, trying to come to terms with his feelings. He was too stubborn to admit he liked Pixie. Most girls were annoying idiots, but she was different. Even Bakugo had to admit to himself that she was breathtaking. He felt his face get hot thinking about her.

Bakugo was sitting in his room trying to focus on homework when he got a text from Kirishima. 'You're still going to the mall with everyone this weekend right?', Bakugo replied sure and went back to his work. A thought popped in his head and he stopped, 'shit is Pixie going to be there?', Bakugo thought to himself. He was going to text Kirishima back and ask but then he stopped. He couldn't ask that, Kirishima would never let him forget it. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

****Later that night****

"Have you had any luck?", he said with a booming voice. She was twirling her blonde hair around her finger and looking at the floor. "No sir, but I know she's around here, she has to be." He shook his head at her and stood up. "You're here for a reason you know, and if you don't deliver I'll have to find somebody else who can..." He trailed off and she started crying. "No I can find her I promise." She fell to her knees and crawled over to his feet while sobbing. He started to pet her head and grabbed a fist of her hair bringing her to her feet and closer to his face. "You are replaceable, I can get somebody better to find her. Do you even realize how big this is? This is what we've been searching for ever since Master left us. It's been 11 years with no progress. We are meaningless without Her, so get out there and find her!" He shoved her hard to the ground. She got to her feet quickly and bowed to him while rushing out the room. The man walked over to the large desk in the center of the room. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a folder. It was full of pictures and documents. "I'm sorry we've let you down Master, we will find her, your legacy will live on." The photo on the desk was of a little girl smiling and holding a flower up to her mom. "Where are you Ellie?", his finger trailed the photo. He got up from the desk and stared out the window. The lights of the city were twinkling and he sighed. "I know you're out there, stop hiding from us."


	7. A Secret PART 3

The rest of the week flew by, Bakugo was doing everything in his power to avoid Pixie. Pixie picked up on that and was trying her best to avoid him too. If he had no interest in being friends why would she bother? It was Friday and Pixie was sitting at a table in the cafeteria by herself. She got there before everybody else because she was in the library trying to get some studying done. She was picking at her food, not interested in it. She had a feeling inside that something wasn't right. It was hard to ignore. She was thinking of leaving before everybody got to the cafeteria but as she started to get up some of the girls from class started waving at her and skipping over to sit with her. 'Damn I was too late' Pixie thought to herself. She sat back in her seat and put on one of her award winning smiles.

Pixie sat there the rest of lunch feeling uninterested and a pit of anxiety in her stomach. She looked around the cafeteria and accidentally caught the stare of Bakugo. He was looking at the table with a serious expression on his face. Once he realized she saw him, his face turned beet red and he quickly turned away from her. What the hell was that about? Pixie had never been one to be shy, but before she could stand up and go ask Bakugo what his problem was her feet wouldn't let her. Why was she so nervous of him?

The end of the day came and everybody was upbeat and talking about the mall. Tomorrow the whole class was going to the mall to hang out and try to improve their hero outfits. Pixie didn't have a hero outfit yet but she was excited to design her costume. She'd thought about it many times and had an idea in her head, but never made it a reality.

Pixie was preoccupied thinking about her costume when a familiar voice greeted her. It was Kirishima, Bakugo was standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Ready to walk home Pixie?" Kirishima beamed a smile and Pixie couldn't help but smile back. Kirishima had become a good friend. She couldn't say the same about Bakugo, what was it gonna take to get him to open up, and why did Pixie care so much?

Kirishima and Pixie were walking home talking excitedly about hero costumes and Bakugo trailed behind them huffing and puffing. What was his deal? Pixie clenched her fist and turned around to face Bakugo. He stopped, looked at her, and scoffed while trying to walk around her. She stopped him before she could get around him.

"Alright Bakugo, what did I do that you hate me so much? And don't lie because as you and I both know I could just read your mind so lying would be pointless." Pixie could feel her words bubbling up in her throat. Why did she just do that?

Bakugo still tried to walk away and Pixie stopped him again. Bakugo grunted and looked at her. "Just get out of my way idiot.", Bakugo again tried to walk past Pixie but out of the corner of his eye he saw Pixie's face get bright red and one single fat tear rolling down her face. Pixie pushed past Bakugo and Kirishima and started walking faster towards her house.

"Good job dude..", Kirishima trailed off as he tried to catch up to Pixie. Bakugo stood there with his fists at his side. "It's not my fault she asked a stupid question!" Bakugo yelled to them. Pixie briefly looked back at him, her nose was bright red and puffy and she was frowning. It was weird seeing her frown when all she did was smile. Bakugo started to silently kick himself, why did he say that to her, and why was she crying? 'What an idiot, I don't hate her.' Bakugo thought to himself.

He could see Kirishima trying to talk to Pixie but she wasn't saying anything. Kirishima sighed and walked away from her and towards Bakugo. "She's really mad, she told me to leave her alone, it kinda reminded me of you." Kirishima jokingly said to Bakugo. Bakugo just stared at him and Kirishima let out a small chuckle. "I know you don't hate her Bakugo, why are you being so mean to her?" Bakugo ignored his question and walked faster. Kirishima threw his hands up in defeat.

Bakugo ran up to Pixie before he could second guess what he was doing. Pixie was on high alert and without turning around said "Kirishima I already told you to leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for company right now.", Pixie had her arms folded and was talking with a strict tone. "Listen idiot, you don't need to cry, I just don't answer stupid questions." Bakugo caught up to Pixie's pace and looked at her tear stained cheeks. She was glistening from tears and Bakugo couldn't help but stare at her.

Pixie met his gaze and gave him a dirty look. "I'm not crying because of you, ass. I just cry when I'm angry." Pixie looked forward again with a deep frown still on her face. "Whatever, can you just stop crying so Kirishima will leave me alone about it?". Pixie stopped and turned to Bakugo. She unfolded her arms and lightly shoved him. "Stop being a jerk and maybe I'll consider it" Normally this would make Bakugo mad but instead he just looked at her, she was hiding a smirk behind her tears. Bakugo fought back a smile himself.

Bakugo and Pixie walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other. Once they reached her house they both stopped and stared at each other. Bakugo was about to say something but then Mr Aizawa walked out of the front door with a man. They were talking in hushed whispers and they both looked up at Pixie and Bakugo.

Pixie's eyes got wide and she stared back at Bakugo. He had a confused look on his face and before he could say anything Pixie said goodbye, and walked toward the man and Mr Aizawa quickly. She said something to them quietly and they all walked towards the house. Bakugo stood there for another few seconds trying to figure out why Mr Aizawa was at her house. Bakugo decided it wasn't his business and he shouldn't care so he started off towards home.

"I'm glad you're home Pixie, a bit later than usual but at least you're here. We have something to tell you." Mr Aizawa and the mystery man sat down at the kitchen table. Pixie slowly sat down, she started to feel that pit of anxiety again in her stomach. "Don't be afraid Pixie, it's nothing serious we just have some information is all.", the mystery man said with a soft smile.

"There have been reports of a few people lurking around the city. A few of them have been harassing people and flashing this picture asking if they've seen her.", He put the photo on the table and Pixie looked at it. She gasped and tears started to well up in her eyes. It was a picture of her when she was 6, her mom and dad were in the picture too. She hadn't seen pictures of her father in a long time. It was like staring at a picture of the Devil.

"Fortunately they've had no luck finding you, so this is what they're doing now. We're just telling you to be careful. It will be hard for them to find you since they have no idea what you look like now, but someone still may recognize you from the photo. We've been interviewing people for more exact descriptions of them but not much luck. The most we've got is a quiet blonde girl and another girl with dark spiky hair. So just please be careful and watch for anybody matching that description, and call us immediately if you think anybody has found out who you are."

Pixie and Mr Aizawa said thank you to the man who Pixie later found out was Detective Pearl. Pixie excused herself to her room to think and to start on homework. She was scared but then shook the feeling off. 'I can't be scared anymore, and I can't hide. They don't control my life.' Pixie repeated in her head over and over again trying to convince herself.


	8. A Secret PART 4

It was Saturday morning and Pixie awoke with a scream. She was having a terrible nightmare about her father. Pixie looked at the time, it was 8:21 am and Pixie dragged herself out of bed. She walked over to her phone on the dresser and the screen flashed with 2 unread texts. Both of them were from Kirishima, he was reminding her about the mall today, as if she could forget. He was going to come by at noon to pick her up and walk to the train station.

Pixie ran to the bathroom and started to shower. She couldn't waste any time, she had to make sure she was ready on time. Pixie was done getting ready and finishing up some homework, it was 11:35 am. She skipped down the stairs and Mr Aizawa was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea, barely awake. Pixie stood in the kitchen eating a banana having a silent conversation with her uncle. Even though Mr Aizawa wasn't her father she still felt a strong fatherly bond towards him. She had conflicted feelings about that though. The only other father figure in her life was evil, so she had a hard time going to Mr Aizawa for things. She was used to bottling it up and dealing with it her own way.

There was a soft knock on the door and Mr Aizawa grumbled at Pixie. That meant go answer the door. Pixie giggled to herself and walked to the door. Pixie opened the door and there was Bakugo. As Pixie opened the door she took a bite of her banana and then pointed it at Bakugo. "What are you doing here?" Pixie said with a mouthful. Bakugo looked at her like she was crazy. "Alright put the banana down, Kirishima told me to meet him here so we could all go to the train station." Bakugo said it and closed his eyes in frustration. "What an idiot." He said to himself.

Pixie looked at Bakugo with her head cocked. "Not you, you're a different idiot. I mean spiky hair, he did this on purpose." Bakugo crossed his arms. "Ohhhh I see what you're saying. Well I'm ready just let me finish my food and I'll put my shoes on. Do you want to come in?" Pixie flashed Bakugo a big smile and he shook his head no. He did peek inside though and saw what looked like Mr Aizawa sitting at a table.

'What the hell, why is he still here? Does he live here, is he her dad?' Bakugo's brain swirled with questions while Pixie softly closed the door on him. He didn't want to go inside, it would be awkward. His phone buzzed and Bakugo pulled it out of his pocket. It was from Kirishima, Bakugo grimaced at his phone. 'Hey Bakugo, I forgot we were meeting at Pixie's house. Just bring her to the station I'll wait for you there ;)' Bakugo was instantly annoyed, what a dumbass. What was he trying to pull?

Pixie came out of the house and softly closed the door. "Was that Kirishima? Is he on his way?" Pixie said with a smile. "No. He's not coming, so let's just go." Bakugo started to walk off. Pixie stood there confused. "Hey wait, what do you mean he's not coming?" Pixie ran up to Bakugo and brushed up against his arm. Bakugo blushed a little and kept his face forward.

"I don't know; he's an idiot, he said he'll be at the train station. Don't worry you'll see him there" Bakugo said with an annoyed tone. Pixie whipped her head at Bakugo. "What do you mean by that?" Bakugo shrugged. Why was he so hard to read?

They were getting close to the train station and Pixie felt like someone was watching her. It was just her being paranoid. Besides she was going to be with a big group, who would recognize her there. Bakugo and Pixie met up with Kirishima and the rest of the class. Some of the girls were sitting in the back and asked Pixie to sit with them. They were all laughing and talking away. Right before the doors closed and small girl slipped in, sitting down at the nearest seat. She turned around and looked in back at the group of girls. 'One of them has to be her' she thought to herself. She sat there twirling her hair around her finger, 'I won't let him down'.


	9. A Secret PART 5

About 40 minutes later they arrived at their destination. People were spilling out of the train. Everybody met up with each other and started towards the mall. Pixie was walking with Bakugo and Kirishima. Kirishima was listing off all the stores he wanted to go to. Bakugo acted like he wasn't listening but then started arguing with Kirishima over which restaurant they should get food at later.

Pixie was smiling to herself, listening to the boys yell at each other. She felt something behind her and turned her head. There wasn't anybody or anything behind her. A chill went up her spine and she was on high alert. This might be a good time to listen to some thoughts, just to be safe. She didn't want anybody to be following her. Pixie turned her ring off while Bakugo and Kirishima were still deep into their debate. Pixie winced, public places were the hardest, so many different words were circling her brain.

Pixie took a deep breath, ignoring Bakugo and Kirishima's thoughts. They were closest to her and the loudest. She was scanning the thoughts of people around. Once she found something unusual she opened her eyes and looked around. In front of her Bakugo and Kirishima were still talking. At least she had them with her. She picked up her pace a little bit. That one thought repeating over in her head. It's like it was on purpose, she was meant to hear it. This has to be a trap.

Trying her best to calm herself down Pixie turned the ring on and sighed a sharp breath of relief. It was finally peaceful. Pixie thought back to what she just heard. It was humming. It was very light and sweet. The song was familiar, she couldn't figure out why. It was stuck in her head. Pixie tried her best and threw herself fully into the boys conversation. She was just trying to distract herself.

After 2 hours of shopping Pixie was finally distracted enough that she wasn't thinking of the song. "Let's stop at the bathroom I gotta go soooo bad." Kirishima said while doing a little dance. Pixie and Bakugo laughed at him a little. They found a bathroom and Pixie had to use the bathroom as well. Pixie went into the stall not thinking of anything when the door opened again. She was about to finish up when she heard the footsteps stop right next to her stall. Pixie started to get nervous.

'They're just using the next stall' she repeated in her head over and over again. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a big breath. When she opened her eyes she heard the door a few stalls down.'Way to be over dramatic' Pixie thought. She was about to get up and open the door when she started to hear humming. It was the same humming as before.

Pixie froze, not being able to move her body. She finally figured out what the humming was from. It was a song her father used to sing her when she was younger. Pixie was in disbelief. She was trying her best to keep cool.'They don't know for sure that it's you, how could they? Just yesterday the detective said they had no leads besides them using an old picture of her.', Pixie heard the toilet flush and she started to sweat. She went over all her options in her head.

Pixie's body reacted before her brain did. She slowly opened the stall door and looked around. Nobody was there, she heard the latch from the other stall unlock and she swiftly ran out of the bathroom. Bakugo and Kirishima were standing outside and Bakugo made some comment about girls taking forever in the bathroom. Pixie couldn't even hear it. Her heart was beating so loud in her chest.

The door of the bathroom started to open and Pixie acted on instinct again. She grabbed Bakugo and Kirishima's hands hard and ran off in the opposite direction. Bakugo was protesting trying to shake off Pixie's hand and Kirishima kept asking what was going on. Pixie looked back at them and gave them a look they've never seen before. They both shut up and let her lead the way.

They ran so far that they had no idea where they were. 'Good job idiot' Pixie thought to herself. They were lost and someone was following her. When they finally stopped Bakugo tore his hand away from Pixie and stared at her. Kirishima didn't say anything he was waiting for Pixie. "Did you see who went into the bathroom right after I did?" Pixie shouted at the boys. They both shrugged and looked at her. She screamed up into the sky. "You didn't see anything, at all, you can't tell me anything?" Pixie started pleading. Bakugo eased up and his expression turned soft.

Kirishima looked like he was thinking hard. "I'm sorry Pixie I went into the bathroom same time you did, I didn't see anything." Pixie turned to Bakugo waiting for an answer. "I wasn't paying attention, what the hell is this about anyway.." Bakugo kept going on about being dragged around and Pixie put her hand up and stopped him. "I don't have time for this I have to go." Pixie started off walking, not sure where she was going. Bakugo and Kirishima saw her walk off. Kirishima looked in his pockets and realized he didn't have his phone.

"Bakugo, do not let her go off on her own, who knows what she's gonna do. I gotta go back and get my phone. Stay here or try to find the rest of the class." Bakugo started to yell at Kirishima but before he could he ran away. Bakugo was cursing Kirishima under his breath while he ran after Pixie.

Pixie was a couple feet away and getting farther. 'What the hell is this stupid girl doing' Bakugo thought to himself while he ran faster to catch up. "Hey idiot! Will you stop?", Bakugo yelled after Pixie and she finally stopped. Her hands were shaking and when she turned around it looked like she saw a ghost. "You don't get it Bakugo, just go, this isn't your concern." Pixie started to walk off again and Bakugo grabbed her arm. "Listen I would love for this to not be my problem but it is, so let's just go back and get some food, I'm hungry." Bakugo tried to pull Pixie away and she shook him off.

"I'm not going back there, especially since you can't tell me who went into the bathroom after me." Pixie said in a huff. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but we're going back right now." Bakugo hoisted Pixie up and threw her over his shoulder. Pixie was hitting him and protesting and Bakugo had a big grin on his face. 'Not so tough now' he thought to himself.


	10. A Secret PART 6

Once Pixie calmed down Bakugo put her down and she walked besides him with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She was huffing and puffing and Bakugo was trying so hard not to laugh. It was kind of adorable. The second Bakugo realized that he shook the thought out of his head.

"Are you done being crazy now?" Bakugo said pointedly. Pixie dropped her arms and looked at Bakugo with fear in her eyes. Bakugo looked back at her and he got goosebumps, what the hell is going on? They could see the mall in the distance and Pixie stopped. Bakugo realized she stopped and started to walk back to her. He noticed she was fiddling with the ring on her finger. Great, who knows what she's heard.

Pixie still had that look of fear on her face and it seemed to get worse. Bakugo tapped Pixie on the shoulder and she slowly turned towards him. "They're here." she said coldly. Bakugo looked around confused and started to say 'nobody's here' until he saw a blonde girl in the distance. She was standing there twirling her hair and she had a devilish look on her face. Pixie saw her too and tensed up.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bakugo screamed to the girl in the distance. She started to laugh and her face twisted up. She was a completely different person than the detective described. "I'm here for you Ellie." The girl shouted and started to twirl around while laughing. Who the hell is this girl? Pixie stood there trying to focus on her breathing. She couldn't hear what Bakugo was saying to her, all she heard was the humming in her head. Was this that girls quirk?

The girl started to walk towards them and Bakugo took action. He pulled Pixie away and they started to run. Bakugo was running behind the mall trying to find another a way inside. Normally Bakugo would stay and fight her, but he didn't need to get in trouble again.

Pixie finally snapped out of her daze. She couldn't hear the humming anymore, maybe they got far enough away. Pixie looked up to Bakugo and could hear the concern in his thoughts. Why is he protecting me? Pixie let go of Bakugo's hand and started to walk on her own. She was trying not to listen to his thoughts anymore, but couldn't turn it off. She wanted to know if the other girl was around, with her quirks disabled she was useless.

Bakugo was staring at Pixie with a concerned look on his face. "Bakugo I have to leave." Pixie started walking towards the train and Bakugo was following her. "You don't have to come with me, none of this is your problem." Pixie looked down sounding defeated. After all this time they had found her, how did they do it? Her worst nightmare had just become a reality.

Bakugo frowned at her and stopped her. "Why are you being more stupid than usual? You sound like a loser. And don't tell me what to do." Bakugo got on the train and was waiting for her in the doorway. Pixie got on the train with him, hoping he would leave, she didn't want to involve him in her drama.

"You really are an idiot Bakugo. I can take care of this myself you know." Pixie sat down in a huff next to him. He started to laugh then looked at her face and stopped. "Shut up." He growled. The train ride back to the city was quiet. Pixie was still searching for the girl, did she really escape her?

They were about to get off the train when Pixie noticed something in the seat behind her. It was a music box. She opened it up and it was playing the song from before. Pixie gasped and closed the lid quickly. Bakugo turned around and looked at the box in her hands. "What is that?" He said while snatching it from her hands and walking off the train. Pixie protested but he ignored it.

At the back of the train the girl sat there smiling to herself. She was waiting for the right moment, and for that boy to leave her alone. She knew she had to keep things quiet or the Boss wouldn't like it. Although she's not sure what would make him more mad, losing her or making a scene. She decided to call him and let him make the decision.

Bakugo was still holding the music box and Pixie was staring at him with anger. "Bakugo please just give it back, I have to call somebody and give this to them." He handed it back to her and put his hands in his pockets. "So what the hell is it, it plays some stupid song." Pixie stared at it again and looked around. She knew she couldn't go home. She dug around in her bag and found her phone. She was calling Mr Aizawa to let him know what happened.

Pixie tried to keep it a secret especially since Bakugo was there. He was trying not to listen to her conversation but couldn't help himself. It sounded like she called Mr Aizawa, but why would she do that? He still couldn't figure out the connection and he didn't want to ask, he would sound too interested and didn't wanna come off that way.

"I have to go to the police station, you don't have to come with me I'll be fine." Pixie started to walk off in the wrong direction and Bakugo followed her. "You're going the wrong way, Stupid." Bakugo caught up to Pixie and she stopped. "Ugh fine you can come with me, but you don't know anything about what's going on, OK?" Bakugo thought to himself 'yeah well I really don't know anything that's going on.'

They were almost at the station and Pixie was constantly looking around making sure she wasn't being followed. Bakugo wanted to know what she was so scared of and why that crazy girl was following her. Whoever she was it really freaked Pixie out. "So, do you know who that girl was?" Bakugo said trying to make conversation. Pixie nodded her head no. "I've never seen her before in my life." He looked at Pixie dumbfounded. "Are you serious? Is this some kind of joke then?" He was starting to get angry, none of it made any sense.

Pixie sighed and stopped just outside the police station. "The less you know the better, honestly Bakugo. Just don't worry about it." She went to walk towards the doors and Bakugo grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Just don't get yourself hurt idiot." He let her arm go and she walked through the doors. He was standing there watching her walk away, was he going to wait there for her? Detective Pearl greeted Pixie with whispers and started to lead her towards his office. Pixie looked back at the door one more time and Bakugo was still standing there.


	11. All Night

Mr Aizawa showed up shortly after Pixie arrived at the police station. He ran into the detectives office with a look of concern Pixie had never seen before. Mr Aizawa had basically acted as the father role in her life and she was so happy to see him she started crying. 'Dumb baby' she thought to herself. Mr Aizawa gave her a concerned smile and a small hug.

The detective took the music box from Pixie and was examining it. Mr Aizawa sat down next to Pixie and gave her a stern look. "Why is Bakugo outside?" Pixie fiddled with her thumbs while he stared at her. "Does he know anything? You know you can't involve anyone or let anyone know who you are." Pixie rolled her eyes at Mr Aizawa, 18 and she still couldn't avoid the teacher lectures. They started to argue when Pixie heard a familiar angry voice outside the door.

"Let me go asshole, I didn't do anything." A police officer had Bakugo by the arm and he was fuming, you could almost see smoke coming off his body. The officer let go of Bakugo and he glared at him. "Bakugo sit down we have to ask you questions." The detective motioned to the empty seat next to Pixie. He sat down and crossed his arms.

"I don't know anything, this crazy bitch appeared out of nowhere, Pixie went crazy and had to leave the mall. It's all typical girl bullshit!" Bakugo looked at Pixie. Pixie could read his thoughts and he was making up a story, 'Thanks Bakugo' Pixie smiled to herself.

"Bakugo, you're lying, I've been your teacher for a while now. I know when you're lying." Mr Aizawa stared blankly at him. He stared back, he wasn't going to say anything. "Ugh fine, Bakugo doesn't know any of the details he just knows that I was freaked out because this blonde girl was stalking me.. She was humming dad's song to me. She left that box on the train." Pixie sounded spooked.

The detective and Mr Aizawa had Pixie and Bakugo go sit in the hallway while they discussed a few things. Well they had to force Pixie out, she wanted to hear what they were talking about. It was her life, why was she being treated like such a helpless child. Pixie was sitting on the bench, she felt like it was 1000 degrees. She was softly cursing under her breath and Bakugo was sitting next to her deep in thought.

Now that they had found her she was going to lose her freedom again. It happened 6 months ago, right before she moved. Someone had recognized her and they had to move her to the safest place they could think of. She was just hoping she could finally stay in one place, she liked it here. Pixie was so sick of running, she was ready to face her demons.

Pixie became overwhelmed with thoughts. She was used to being overwhelmed by others thoughts but not her own. Her mind was spinning and she was thinking the worst. While lost in her own thoughts Pixie started to cry. She couldn't help it and was trying to hide it the best she could. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She was softly crying to herself trying to choke back sobs.

Bakugo snapped out of his daze, thinking how crazy the day has been and he looked over at Pixie. She was hiding her face and he could hear her faintly crying. Bakugo wasn't the best with comforting people so he awkwardly sat there not sure what to do. Before he could figure out what to do he blurted out "Hey idiot what are you crying for?" Pixie picked her head up and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry Bakugo, for being a coward and for dragging you into this shit." she flashed him a sad smile with her puppy dog eyes, Bakugo blushed and looked down.

"I'm only gonna say this once, don't be sorry and stop crying. You're not giving yourself enough credit. I know you aren't stupid, stop being stupid. I don't know everything that's going on but I do know next time that happens you're not going to be such a wimp and you're gonna defend yourself." He gave Pixie half a smile and looked down again. Pixie cried again, grateful Bakugo was being so nice and understanding. Bakugo looked at her again and rolled his eyes. "Seriously quit crying." Bakugo said while standing up. You watched him walk to a desk with a confused look on your face. Bakugo grabbed a box of tissues and brought it to you. You smiled at him, he blushed and sat back down next to you. You didn't want to bring an attention to his good deed.

Mr Aizawa and Detective Pearl walked out of the office and stood in front of Pixie and Bakugo. "We've decided for now there isn't much to go off of but we have to be careful. I'll send out officers to the mall and to search the train. For the rest of the weekend we want you both to stay inside. Now they know what Pixie looks like, and they have seen Bakugo; we also believe Bakugo could be targeted by association. Based on that alone Bakugo will have to stay with Mr Aizawa and Pixie for the remainder of the weekend, just to be safe." Bakugo looked as if he was about to explode. Pixie was used to the lock down but she was upset Bakugo was forced into her world of seclusion.

Bakugo was yelling at the detective saying he wasn't a baby and can take care of himself. Pixie started to tune him out otherwise she would have laughed and made him more mad. He was always so dramatic. After a while of Bakugo yelling and making a scene he burned himself out and finally settled down. There were 4 police officers escorting them to a car. Once in the car they drove to Bakugo's house to grab a few of his things.

They finally arrived at Pixie's house. Pixie was on edge, how awkward it was going to be having Bakugo stay in the house with her. Everything seemed to flash by her, there were so many people littering her home. It's not like she felt like home was a safe place, especially with her mother around. She walked in and saw her mom's room was empty. Mr Aizawa had put her mom in a hotel for a few days so the police didn't disturb her. Pixie hated to feel relieved at that but she was, finally a peaceful night.


	12. All Night PART 2

There was finally order in the house and Pixie could breathe easier. The detective ordered pizza for everybody, Bakugo and Pixie sat at the kitchen table eating quietly. Pixie knew she felt awkward but she could only imagine how Bakugo felt. Mr Aizawa had told Pixie she was sharing her room with Bakugo. After about 30 minutes of protest and wondering how he thought that was acceptable, she finally gave in and let it happen. "It's for your safety and Bakugo's safety." Mr Aizawa said to a red faced Pixie. She was angry and embarrassed. She understood it was for their best interest, but she still wasn't happy about it.

Mr Aizawa also had a "private" talk with Bakugo. Pixie couldn't help but try eavesdrop on their conversation. She was nosy and wanted to know what he could say to him that couldn't be said in front of her. Unfortunately she couldn't hear anything and an officer wouldn't even let her get close to the room they were in. Bakugo came out of the room and his face was bright red. He clearly seemed embarrassed by whatever Mr Aizawa said to him, but Pixie not dare ask him.

Pixie lead Bakugo up the stairs to her room. She had the whole attic to herself. It was a fairly spacious attic. She had a futon in her room that was a couch at the moment. Pixie set up the bed for Bakugo. He sat down on it and had an annoyed look on his face. "This is bullshit! They're treating us like we're stupid babies." Bakugo stood up from the bed and started to pace around angrily. "Yeah well I'm not too happy about it either." Pixie said crossing her arms and pouting. He looked at Pixie pouting and fought back a smile.

Pixie was sitting on the futon and Bakugo sat down next to her. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes. He was thinking to himself about how much this sucks, but it was worse for Pixie. She had some crazy person coming after her. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to ask why all of this was happening. Pixie's whole body tensed up and Bakugo figured he probably shouldn't have asked her anything. "It's a really long story and it's probably better you don't know all the details. I'll tell you a little bit, but it can never leave this room. If anybody were to find out the wrong things I'll have to move... again." Pixie was looking Bakugo straight in his eyes, she was serious. Bakugo promised and she started to tell him her story.

"My father is the whole cause of all my problems. He was the leader of a dangerous cult. They believed in ruling the world. He was very convincing. Now that my father is no longer around, I'm the next in line to lead. The way they see it is if I won't go to them by choice they will force me in. They've been looking for me for a long time now. Now that I've turned 18 they really want to find me. It's something in the stupid prophecy. I know it's all bullshit, my father was just extremely manipulative in order to get what he wanted. I've been running and hiding my whole life. This is the first time in years I've been allowed out of the house without a body guard or disguise. It's been nice having freedom, and I don't want to lose it. So like I said I can't tell you everything. So if you say anything I might have to kill you." Pixie looked Bakugo with a cold stare and then started to giggle. "Just kidding Bakugo, but this is serious." Bakugo nodded his head trying to piece everything together. There was a lot of unanswered questions but he knew better than to ask.

"Thanks for telling me Pixie, I promise I won't say anything." Bakugo gave her a small smile and Pixie blushed. She liked Bakugo a lot more when he was actually being nice to her. But she knew it wouldn't last, it was in his nature to be hot headed; although Pixie wouldn't deny that she kind of liked it when he was a little mean. Pixie's phone beeped from across the room and she got up to answer it. It was a text, Pixie's eyes lit up looking at the screen. Bakugo wasn't paying any attention staring at his own phone. He had a million texts from Kirishima but didn't feel like dealing with him. Bakugo looked up from his phone and Pixie wasn't in the room anymore. He looked around and heard a noise from the bathroom. He laid down on the couch and continued looking at his phone.

After about 30 minutes Bakugo was getting annoyed because he needed to use the bathroom and Pixie was still in there. 'Stupid girls' Bakugo said under his breath. He went to go knock on the door and Pixie opened the door just before he could. Bakugo couldn't help himself and he stared at Pixie with his mouth wide open. She came out of the bathroom, with her makeup done and dressed in this crazy outfit. The amount of skin she was showing was enough to make Bakugo blush and look away. She was wearing black short shorts with fishnets underneath. She had on a black halter top barely covering her stomach. Pixie bent down in front of him to tie her boots and Bakugo couldn't help but stare. When she bent over he got a full view down her shirt. He blushed and turned around, not wanting to stare at her anymore.

"So Bakugo, another secret, I'm leaving. If you want to join me you can, if not just stay here." Pixie brushed past him and grabbed a small bag from her dresser. "What do you mean you're leaving? Where the hell are you going?" Bakugo snapped out of his daydreaming about Pixie and was very concerned. "What are you gonna run away, that's stupid." Bakugo said with anger. Pixie laughed and sat down on the bed. "No I'm not running away, that would be stupid. But I have a prior commitment that I can't blow off. So I really have to go." she opened up her window and slung the bag over her shoulder. Before Bakugo could say anything she was already out of the window. Bakugo ran to the window and looked down. She was sliding down a pipe. She was at the bottom waiting for him. "Well this is seriously crazy" Bakugo said before sliding down the pole to meet her.

"Where are we going?" Bakugo said to a Pixie who was sneaking around in the bushes. "You'll see when we get there. Just follow my lead and we won't get in trouble." She ran on ahead and he followed behind. 'She really is stupid' Bakugo thought to himself. Pixie stopped at the police officers, spoke to them and he saw a small pink cloud swirl around them. She waved him ahead. He walked right past the officers and they all had a stupid look on their faces. Bakugo held his breath as he walked past the officers. Pixie was giggling to herself watching Bakugo walk toward her. "What Bakugo, scared you're gonna fall in love with me if you breathe that in?" Pixie said was a devilish smile on her face. Bakugo's face got hot and he was going to give her some snarky comment but she put her hand up to stop him. "I'm just kidding you, jeez lighten up. Also don't worry I only gave them enough to let me pass. I'm sure by now they've forgotten about it and are back to normal." Pixie seemed so sure of herself so Bakugo just shrugged and walked in silence next to Pixie for what seemed like forever.

They could hear music playing in the distance and Pixie was smiling, like usual. Bakugo looked over at her, and in the moonlight she was glowing. He started thinking about how beautiful she looked, but also how annoying it was that she was always so happy. She turned her head and smiled wide at him. "We're almost there, are you ready?" Pixie started to skip around and Bakugo just grunted at her. "This better not be stupid, or I'm leaving." Bakugo said with his arms crossed. Pixie stopped in front of a small building. There were people scattered around. 'This isn't what I expected at all' Bakugo thought himself while he followed Pixie inside the building.


	13. All Night PART 3

Pixie and Bakugo walked into the small building and it seemed to be stuffed to its brim with people. The music was blaring and Bakugo was trying to take everything in. Pixie was at his side, watching him with her usual smile on her face. Bakugo looked over at Pixie and gave her a dirty look. "What are you staring at me for?" Pixie's smile faded a little bit. "Have you made your decision, are you leaving? Because I have to go do something and I wanna know if you're ready it." Bakugo gave Pixie a blank stare. Not very impressed with what she was saying. "I guess I'm staying. What do you have to do?" Pixie just winked at him and started to walk away. She yelled back to him "Just go watch the band on stage and I'll be right back." Bakugo threw his hands up in frustration and stood there regretting even coming with her.

Bakugo decided to just look around at everybody while Pixie was off being annoying somewhere else. The place was a small bar. It was dimly lit and had an atmosphere of a coffin. It was clearly directed toward people who were into the darker things in life. Bakugo stopped looking around and paid attention to the music playing. He actually enjoyed the music they were playing. It was all 2000s punk rock and hardcore songs. It was a pretty cool place. Most bars all they ever played were pop bullshit.

About 15 minutes passed and Bakugo was getting impatient. 'What the hell is taking her so long?' He was about to leave when the crowd starting closing in on the stage. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked closer to the stage. A few girls nearby were chattering excitedly about something, he heard Pixie come out of their mouths and he took a few steps toward them. "I can't believe we get to see them tonight! Pixie is so cool, I wish I could be like her." The girls were sighing and talking fondly of Pixie as if they knew her. Against Bakugo's better judgment he decided to ask those girls what was going on. They both stared back at him like he was crazy. "Are you new here? How do you not know what's going on?" the girls spoke to Bakugo like he was the biggest idiot in the world. He just brushed them off and tried to walk farther into the crowd.

The lights were starting to dim and a spotlight shined on stage and there was a man with very spiky hair speaking into a microphone. "Alright everybody, it's finally time for our closing act of the night. Definitely a crowd favorite and one of my favorites. Velvet Coffin." the whole crowd started to yell and cheer. The girls Bakugo saw earlier were trying to push their way through the crowd and get to the front of the stage. The lights shut down and a guitar started to strum. The music slowly got louder and the spotlight dropped center stage and in the spotlight was Pixie. Bakugo's jaw dropped. How many more secrets did this girl have?

Pixie was up on stage and she seemed to be extremely comfortable. It was obvious she fit into the theme of this place, especially with the songs she was singing. Bakugo was impressed, but would never say it out loud. It felt like she was singing directly to him. He was captivated and his head felt fuzzy. Bakugo decided to focus on the rest of the band. They were all guys and looked a bit older than her. Pixie and the guy playing the guitar were singing together and smiling at each other and Bakugo felt his temperature rise. 'How does she know these guys?' Bakugo thought to himself, not wanting to admit jealousy.

For the next 45 minutes, Pixie and her band played song after song. They seemed to have a decent amount of fans, there were even a few people wearing shirts with their band name on it. Bakugo happened to notice those girls he spoke to before were also wearing those shirts. There was a small booth in the front of the bar and it was selling various T-shirts of local bands and a few popular ones. Once the last song played he casually walked over to the booth just trying to get a better look.

Bakugo felt a tap on his shoulder and it was an out of breath Pixie. Her face was flushed red and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun. "Hey, you stayed for the whole show! I can't believe it, did you like it?" Pixie asked Bakugo with stars in her eyes. "Yeah it was OK," he muttered under his breath. Pixie frowned a little and then shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing I guess." She looked over at the T-shirt booth were Bakugo was standing and a smirk emerged on her face. "What, you wanna buy a T-shirt? I can just give you one if you'd like?" he turned bright red and crossed his arms. "I wasn't gonna buy a shirt, I was just looking." Pixie sighed hard and went over to the booth. She was talking with the guy running the booth and he gave her a T-shirt. It looked different from the ones on the wall.

Pixie threw the shirt at Bakugo and walked over to the bar. He looked at the shirt in his hands, it was a black T-shirt with a snake wrapping around a coffin and rose petals around the coffin. In a fancy crimson red script, it said 'Velvet Coffin'. Bakugo scoffed at it, but was secretly happy she gave him the shirt. He walked over to Pixie who was sitting there talking to a guy. "Heeey Bakugo, this is Kace, he's one of my bandmates." The man silently extended his hand to shake with Bakugo. He shrugged his hand off and turned toward Pixie. "I'm gonna go, I'll try not to get caught sneaking back into the house." He stormed off, feeling a bit green. That guy looked like a supermodel and they clearly knew each other well. Bakugo was trying his best to ignore this feeling but it wouldn't subside.

A confused Pixie was still sat at the bar, not sure what happened. "That guy seems like a real winner," Kace said sarcastically. "Ugh, will you shut up Kace?" Pixie said with a dirty look on her face. She took her glass of cola and gulped it down and started to stand up and go after Bakugo. Kace grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned her head toward him and shook his grip off. "Don't go after him, he obviously didn't wanna hang out with you, just stay here with me. You deserve better than that guy." Kace gave her a half smile and Pixie scoffed at him. "Yeah right. I'm gonna go, why don't you sober up and stop being a jerk." Pixie said with poison in her voice. She was so sick of him pining after her. It had been a year since they started the band together and he couldn't get it through his head that she didn't want to be with him.

Pixie ran out of the building, realizing how much quieter it was outside, it was peaceful. A slight chill crept up on her and she started to run off toward her house. Up ahead Pixie caught a glimpse of a spiky blonde haired boy and started to run faster. She yelled after Bakugo and he stopped briefly to turn around and look at her. He had a frown on his face, which was typical but, this time it felt different to Pixie. "Thanks for waiting for me, why did you leave?" Pixie said to Bakugo with sincerity. She really had no idea why he was so upset. Bakugo was conflicted, he wasn't sure what to say that would make sense. He was just hoping Pixie wasn't reading his mind right now.

Bakugo shrugged and started to walk off. Pixie huffed and puffed and stomped after him. "You know Bakugo, I've told you a lot of my secrets today, the least you could do is be honest with me for once," Pixie said with anger in her voice. Bakugo ignored what she was saying but felt a pang of guilt. She was right, she was sharing all these secrets with him and he hadn't been honest with her about much of anything. His stubbornness was too hard to overcome so the rest of the way to the house nobody spoke a word.

Once they saw the house Pixie slowed her pace down a little bit. She was scoping the area and it looked like the police presence had faded from the house, or at least it seemed that way. Pixie took the lead and started to tiptoe to the side of the house. There wasn't a sense of panic around the house, Pixie did a general scan of everybody's minds, making sure nobody knew they were gone. Bakugo climbed up to the window first and tried to offer Pixie a hand into the window. She pushed his hand away and got through the window on her own. Pixie silently walked over to the bathroom to take off her costume. Bakugo quickly changed into different clothes and laid down onto his bed for the night.

Pixie emerged from the bathroom, fresh-faced and sniffling. Bakugo could tell she was crying in the bathroom, and he felt that pang of guilt again. He then thought of that stupid guy at the bar and was mad all over again. Bakugo forced the thought out of his brain, he didn't want to get mad all over again. He was also thinking about how Pixie could read his mind and didn't want her to think he was jealous. He heard Pixie rustling with her blanket and she shut the light off. "Goodnight Bakugo," Pixie said softly. "Goodnight Pixie," he grumbled, trying to his best to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. He was spending the night in a girls room for the first time and now he was starting to feel nervous.


End file.
